Nights Spent Sleeping With the Stars
by Sylvarra
Summary: A collection of one/two-shots featuring Byleth and various Three Houses characters! I have a separate collection for Dimitri/f!Byleth so you won’t find much of them here. Lots of these are going to be requests from my friends, so the content will vary greatly! (Port from my Ao3!)
1. Traveling Companion (Petra & M Byleth)

The sun cast warm against Byleth's face and he grinned. Anyone would tell you that he'd begun to smile wider and far more often since he'd been with Petra; and although thoughts were mixed on the pairing, even a blindman could see that he was happier. He was still not much to speak, still very few tears shed even when emotions bubbled over. But when he saw the face of his wife who'd chosen _him_ over her _homeland_ and _birthright_, he'd have to be excused for being the happiest man in all of Fódlan. The lovely lady in question pranced up to him, a glint in her eye.

"Byleth! I have been having a- no," she paused and closed her eyes to think. "I have been thinking," she started again. "Would you be interested in going traveling with me to my homeland?" Her voice sounded hopeful, and excited. Byleth understood why, she hadn't invited him to Brigid yet, not even after they had married, instead electing to take their honeymoon -a foreign concept to her- in Fhirdiad, to visit their friends.

He nodded his head enthusiastically, letting a smile light up his face. "Of course!" Petra gasped in delight and hugged him so tightly that he let out a cough. She leaned in closer and peppered his cheeks with kisses, occasionally ghosting her lips across his. She said something he didn't quite listen to, and he pulled back to give her a once over. "Your English is getting better. Far better," he praised her, taking joy in how her face bloomed with pride.

She spun around and made to walk away from him. "I'm glad you have been thinking so. There is much for me to be- to learn, still," she admitted, turning her head to face him. "We should plan for Brigid, yes?" He nodded his head and followed where she walked, out of his and Seteth's meeting room and up to his quarters. He always felt strange taking the room away from Rhea, but he _was_ the Archbishop now. It was his. Petra found a map of Brigid in his collection of books and sat at one of his small drawing tables, beckoning him to follow. "Brigid. The place of my homeland," she said, her voice cutely filling with a sense of respect and awe.

Byleth leaned back in his seat and stared down at the map. He listened to her ramble on and on about a plan, memorizing every detail. Of course she'd know the best routes to take, and how to stay safe crossing the sea… _She really has thought of everything, hasn't she? All for me_, Byleth realized, staring over at Petra in adoration.

'What is the staring for? Did I do something?" She questioned him, almost panicked. Byleth shook his head rapidly, eyes widening.

"No!! No! But, I suppose- I mean, I don't know," he tried, never one to articulate his feelings through words well. Actions were his forte, and so he stood and stepped around the table. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away he sighed, "I love you. That's not all, and I can't explain how much you mean to me, but that's the short of it. Thank you for letting me come into your life back then and thank you for planning to let me see your homeland now…" he trailed off from his thoughts and kneeled with a knee between her legs and kissed her again, eyes fluttering closed. They sat like that, kissing each other tenderly, for a good while before Byleth pulled away and stood up. "I'm ready to leave whenever you are. Seteth can take care of things here until we return," he told her, knowing that Seteth would either insist he stay or insist he must come with them, neither of which was possible. It wouldn't be more than a month, he presumed; Petra wasn't tied to her old obligations in Brigid, and she had proclaimed to Byleth many a time that if she did ever return it would not be for long.

"I love you too! Oh, and I'm sure that Seteth will be doing a great job while we're gone. Are you sure you want to leave soon? It can wait," she was frenzied and Byleth couldn't tell if it was from her excitement or from being flustered by their kiss. He shrugged. "Alright. If you'd like to leave, the morning would be the best time. I hope you don't mind flying, we'll have to."

"It's alright, so long as I'm with you," Byleth said, _almost_ surprised by the sappiness of his line. But it worked, and Petra was a blushing mess that bolted up and went to go hide in their bed. Byleth laughed and moved to join her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He reached his hand back and gestured with it, pleased when Petra rested her hand in his. It was quiet and they sat there, Petra laying down, eyes closed, Byleth turned to look at her and running a thumb across her knuckles.

Petra's breaths quieted and evened out, sleeping figure turning from him and her hand slipping out of his grasp. Byleth stared down at her a moment, before standing and quietly making for their bedroom door.

He needed to explain all this to Seteth as it was, and he didn't need to worry her with the details.


	2. A Simple Tryst (Edelgard & M Byleth)

Edelgard's breath was warm against Byleth's cheek and he shuddered at the sudden closeness, almost unbelieving of the display in front of him. Her chest was barred and pressed flush against his loose red tunic; her hips gently rocking up and down over his throbbing member, still stuck in his too tight pants. She hummed and sighed and pressed closer to Byleth until he toppled back and splayed out on the bed beneath her.

Ever the opportunist, her hands reached beneath Byleth's shirt and she dragged her nails down his chest, barely scraping across his skin. He squirmed as Edelgard tugged his shirt up and over his head only stopping the brisk action to kiss him firmly upon the lips.

"I love you," she mumbled, nuzzling against his neck with a wry smile and a soft kiss. "Thank you for everything." Byleth knew that she meant it.

Just as quick as she had sweetly pressed her lips there, her teeth bit down against his neck and he groaned loudly, only the slightest bit frightened of who might be able to hear them.

He could tell that Edelgard was growing impatient, her movements were becoming quicker and sloppier, and she made quick work of his bottoms, practically tearing them off to throw them aside, sizing up his cock with another, wickeder smile. Breath catching in his chest, Byleth subconsciously rose his hips up toward her hands, flexing his own in anticipation.

The first touch was just as exhilarating as it has been every time before; she was just as gentle, but still firm with her grasp, letting her hand roam along his shaft lazily. He writhed under her touch even still, breathlessly praising her every action and reaching to grab for her forearms. His grip on her was like a vice as she sped up her ministrations, his cock twitching in her hands and precum slowly dripping from his slit. Still Edelgard made no move to relinquish control to him or undress further to let _him_ please _her_.

Eventually, and _much_ to Byleth's appreciation, Edelgard slid out of her tight bottoms and adjusted herself on top of him. She sat upon his length and let out a contented sigh, hips grinding down on him. He let his eyes screw shut and placed his hands on either side of her, running his fingers across her pale flesh.

He felt delirious from the stimulation, but still hardly noticed when she grabbed his length and positioned herself just above it. Byleth quickly realized her exact intentions when he felt her heat envelop his cock, each letting out a satisfied moan. Edelgard said _something_ to Byleth that he didn't quite understand before leaning down to kiss him messily, dropping further down on his member, burying Byleth to the hilt in her.

"Do you like it?" She pulled away to ask him teasingly, lifting herself up slowly before slamming herself back down on him. Byleth could do nothing but simply nod, voice all but lost. She said nothing, but laughed and kissed him again. He let his hips rise up to meet hers, feeling a bit proud when she tossed her head back to moan. She picked up her pace after that, no longer slow on the uptake or savoring the moment.

They rutted senselessly against each other, their breathy sighs and other vulgar outcries filling the room; Byleth flipped them over so he could be on top, grabbing her hands and holding them down to the bed.

His thrusts were erratic, paceless, in and out of her faster than he could take a breath. His climax built up until he moved to pull himself out of her.

"Stop."

He couldn't begin to question because she pulled him back down onto her and wrapped her legs around him so he couldn't withdraw himself. Her hands wove into his shaggy hair and tugged gently on it, quietly but insistently begging him to cum.

Byleth was nervous: what if this was the one time that something were to happen? They didn't want to be parents- couldn't be. At least that's what she'd told him when they started this tryst. His concern and hesitation were short lived however, as he senselessly thrust as deeply as he could and spilled himself inside her, relishing in her hushed cries. He slowed his pace, pulling out and pushing in slowly, trying to tease Edelgard's climax out of her. He let go of one of her hands to move his own down to her clit, running lazy circles until she was writhing and mewling underneath me, desperate to reach her own release.

He angled her hips up the slightest bit, to hit that spot she always mentioned made her dizzy with pleasure and Byleth knew he'd hit it when she let out a loud gasp of his name. Edelgard's breath hitched again and again, her hands grabbing hold of Byleth's upper arms and squeezing so tight that he knew there would be bruises when they woke in the morning.

She tightened around him and let out a dangerously loud cry before arching into him and shuddering through the rest of her orgasm.

Byleth pulled out from her and they stared at one another adoringly, neither energetic enough to say a word. He rolled off of her and settled right beside her, pulling her tightly to his chest. They breathed deeply and in sync, each content to lay together until they fell asleep.

"Thank you," she said quietly after some time had passed. "I know, I already said it once tonight. It matters to me that you know." He couldn't find anything to say to that, only nodding. "And another thing I've said once already tonight: I really do love you. This," she gestured between them, "is good. It's what we both needed and I just, I really need you to know. Whatever we face alright? We're going to face it together."

She stared at him so earnestly and so lovingly that the words bubbled up in his throat and out of his mouth before he could think. "Of course, El. I love you too."


End file.
